everysingleitemfandomcom-20200213-history
Urban Air Adventure Park
Urban Air Adventure Park is a trampoline park located across the country. It is most likely the second biggest trampoline park company in the United States behind Sky Zone Trampoline Park. Go-Karts Buckle up for a white-knuckled race to the finish line against your best friends. The Go Kart tracks are perfect for kid's birthday parties, because the whole group can get in on the same action. You might be wondering why Urban Air would put Go Karts in a trampoline park. Well, first, because they're awesome. And, second, because Urban Air is much more than a trampoline park. Our Pro Karts are for adults over 54" tall and go around 40MPH around the indoor track. Our Junior Karts are for kids over 48" tall and our Tandem Karts are for an adult driver and a rider that is at least 36" tall. The Go Kart track is the perfect example of why Urban Air is the ultimate adventure park. Urban Air tries to keep the experience fresh and unexpected which is why each track is different at every park. Indoor Skydiving Experience the rush of free fall, with no harness, no chute and none of the risks of leaping from a perfectly good plane. Float on a cushion of air and test out your midair acrobatics. Finally the zen-like feeling of free fall without the worry of chutes, ropes and, oh yeah, hitting the ground at terminal velocity. Prepare to be completely blown away. Sky Rider Coaster Time isn't the only thing that flies when you're having fun. You can too with Urban Air's Sky Rider indoor coaster. Strap in and zigzag overhead while you scout out the other attractions. It's literally a way to take your fun to new heights. Plus it's a no skill, all thrill ride. so everyone can enjoy. Climbing Walls Dreaming of free climbing? Maybe start in the harnessed safety of Urban Air's climbing walls. Build muscles and hone your skills as you defy gravity and master your ascent while enjoying some cliff side fun. Laser Tag Set your phrases on fun as you gear up the most intense laser tag game around. Choose your team then lock and load as you battle to out shoot and out maneuver the enemy. The adrenaline runes high as you sneak through the dark, smoky course, searching out opponents on patrol. Or set up a secluded sniper position and wait. You're locked and loaded for a great event, from birthday parties to corporate team building. Bowling Have a little spare time on your hands? Then grab the gang and roll into our lanes for a bit of bowling fun. Enjoy endless strikes, spares, turkeys and maybe the occasional gutter ball. It's a game that can be enjoyed by all skill levels which makes it perfect for birthday parties, corporate events and night out with the neighbors. Ropes Course Get some extra hang time with Urban Air's gravity-defying obstacles on the Urban Air ropes course. Learning the ropes has never been more exciting; with another up-n-the-air adventure that tests your balance and agility. The stakes are high as you and your friends learn confidence, however safety is assured since you are securely harnesses as you make your way through the course. Warrior Course You've watched those warrior ninjas from your living room, now try it yourself. Perhaps one of the most exhilarating team building events, Warrior Obstacle Course lets you face off against your friends while you test your balance and strength. Give it your best as you battle to be the last Warrior standing. Maybe we'll see you on Mt. Midoriyama. Tubes Playground Playground or obstacle course? You decide. Race a friend or beat you own personal best time. Climb, crawl and slide your way through to victory. Exclusively for racers under 52" who want to take on the challenge. You can make it a competition by racing with a friend. or just let your little one explore while their imaginations run wild as they develop their fine motor skills. Mini-Golf Are you the next Tiger or Arnie of the putt-putt world? Grab you putter and tee up for a big time on the tiny course. Our putt putt course is the perfect spot for a party or just a fun day to get out and putter around with family and friends. With our state-of-the-art, custom black light Mini-Golf course, you'll have a unique "hole in one" experience! Spin Zone Bumper Cars Hit and run has never been so fun. Trade paint with your friends as your whirl around in our battle of the bumpers. Perfect for the kids who love cars but aren't quite old enough to drive. Or for grown up drivers who dream of taking out their rush hour frustrations on other drivers. It's a smashing good time for everyone. Café Need to refuel? Head over to the Urban Air Cafe for a refreshing drink, soda, or sports drink. And don't forget to chow down on some cheesy pizza or any other delicious option that would satisfy your grumbling tummy. Then get right back to activating awesome. Climbing Hill Climb to the top of this mini mountain and reward yourself with a slide to the bottom. Then repeat. Perfect for the little ones but also, who doesn't love a slide? Kids will enjoy the challenge, plus it's the perfect way for your mini ninjas to burn off extra energy. Dodgeball The funnest sport in PE plus trampolines? Yes, please. All ages are welcome and everyone loves the experience. Only downside is that one you've experienced Ultimate Dodgeball, you'll never want to play normal dodgeball again. Bring a birthday party or friends from work. Or jump in on pickup games that are held daily. So hop on in and let 'em fly. ProZone Performance Trampolines Take a leap of faith, then bounce right back up. The ProZone Performance Trampolines attraction is the local landing spot for all the best acrobats, stuntmen, and daredevils. Show off your skills by dropping into the trampoline from an elevated to see how high you can make it back up the wall. The best part of this attraction is the moment of weightlessness you experience when you gently kick off the wall at the apex of your jump. For a moment, you're suspended in the air, defying gravity. Runway It's tumble time! Flip, twist, and back handspring your way down The Runway! Great for the gymnast, cheerleader, or aspiring ninja who wants to put in a little extra practice before their next competition. This attraction lets you test your limits in a safe environment before you try the real deal on a tumbling mat. You can practice new moves and help your body learn the motions with a safe landing, so when you finally do go for the gold, you'll look like a pro. Yeah, it's as cool it sounds. Category:Trampoline park chains of the United States Category:Children's entertainment centers